Noche Buena
by PattoG
Summary: Escucho su voz burlona y por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse ¿Pasaría navidad con Hiruma? / Otro Shot sin drama ni complicaciones, solo un lindo y romántico momento... ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Noche buena**

-Hiruma/Mamori-

-EyeShield 21-

* * *

Para Anezaki Mamori ese 24 de diciembre estaba resultando terrible.

Para empezar era su segundo año en la universidad pero al ser no solo una estudiante sino además la manager del equipo de futbol americano tenia tanto trabajo por hacer que incluso en vacaciones estaba rebosante de obligaciones.

Segundo estaba sola en su casa. Sus padres estaban de "segunda luna de miel" como lo llamo su madre y ella amable y buena hija como siempre les dijo que fueran tranquilos. En sus planes estaba pasar las fiestas con alguna amiga. En esos momentos le pareció la mejor idea pero no se imagino que ninguna estaría disponible, cenas románticas con sus novios, conocer a la familia política o viajes familiares las tenían ocupadas y ella fue incapaz de decirle a alguien que estaría sola en navidad.

Tercero hacia un frio horrendo, estaba nevando como si no hubiera mañana e incluso con la calefacción el frio podía sentirse. Y ella acurrucada viendo una vieja película en blanco y negro en la televisión se dijo a si misma que ese sería un día como otro cualquiera. Vería la película y después cenaría cualquier cosa, tomaría un baño cálido y se iría a dormir.

El sonido del timbre la sobresalto, miro los copos de nieve cayendo salvajemente fuera a través de la ventana y se pregunto quién sería lo suficientemente inconsciente para salir una noche como esa, camino hasta la puerta y abrió rápidamente…

—Maldita manager… apártate de una vez, jodido frio estoy helado… —La enorme sonrisa dentada contrariaba a sus palabras pero sus mejillas rojas y los copos de nieve derritiéndose en su pelo apoyaron sus palabras

—Hiruma-kun! —Ante la sorpresa de ver a un casi congelado demonio en su puerta entrando rápidamente solo fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre y apartarse

Una vez dentro, con la puerta cerrada el se quito su chaqueta y la bufanda dejándolas sobre la mesa junto a él como cada vez que estaba de visita. Porque esta no era la primera vez que el demonio rubio visitaba su casa, incluso sus padres lo conocían a esas alturas.

Y lo más sorprendente era que les agradaba, a pesar de las armas, las malas palabras y su apariencia. Al principio estaban escandalizados al ver a semejante chico buscándola de pie en su puerta, después cuando supieron que él era el "Hiruma-kun" del que Mamori hablaba a menudo decidieron darle una oportunidad y conocerlo antes de echarlo de la casa.

Pasaron semanas en las que les conto que era el mariscal de campo y estratega del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad, se enteraron de que era el alumno con mejores calificaciones en toda la universidad, lo vieron explicarle a Mamori pacientemente detalles que no comprendía un dia antes de un examen, lo veian llegar con cajas de los pasteles favoritos de Mamori y a ella preparándole café (Negro como la brea y casi sin azúcar) que tomaba con calma sentado junto a ella mientras discutían sin cesar sobre jugadas, estadísticas y presupuestos. Lo escuchaban maldecir cada vez que abría la boca pero después de un tiempo notaron que "maldita manager" en boca del rubio era como el "Mi amor" que pronunciaba el padre de Mamori. Simplemente era un chico complicado y excéntrico pero no era mala persona.

Así que sin el demonio proponérselo en absoluto la familia de Mamori lo había adoptado como uno más de sus miembros.

—Maldita manager tu madre me llamo... —Hiruma la distrajo de sus pensamientos y miro directamente a sus ojos verdes

—¿Mi mamá? ¿Por qué te llamo mi mamá? —Pregunto sorprendida aun mirándolo fijamente y sintiendo latir su corazón desbocado

—Para que su maldita hija no pasara sola la jodida noche buena… —Escucho su voz burlona y por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse ¿Pasaría navidad con Hiruma?

—Pero… tú no tenias que… es decir si no querías… no era necesario que… —Balbuceo frenética apartando la mirada de esos ojos verdes que serian su perdición…

—Maldita mujer… nunca hago algo que no quiera hacer… Carajo camine hasta aquí en medio de una jodida nevada… lo menos que espero es una "noche buena" especial kekeke…

Mamori enrojeció por completo cuando lo escucho hablar y comprendió el significado de sus palabras… él quería pasar la noche de navidad con ella… pero sintió su cara enrojecer aun mas si era posible cuando él la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta la sala, se dejo caer entre las mantas del sofá en las que antes ella estaba arropada y con un movimiento rápido la sentó en sus piernas y la besó.

El beso fue lento, un movimiento suave y dulce que la derritió entre sus brazos, sus manos cobraron vida enredándose en su rubio cabello mientras una de las de él recorría lentamente su espalda y la otra acariciaba suavemente su cuello acercándola aun más.

Conforme los segundos pasaron el beso se transformó, la pasión reprimida de ambos lo volvió apasionado y demandante, las manos de ambos se movieron con mas ansia, la lujuria que tanto ocultaban del otro se desato como un huracán. Se besaron intensamente sin pensar en nada que no fuera el sabor del otro, el calor de la boca del otro y el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones.

Se separaron lentamente, respirando con dificultad, ella sonrojada y el sonriente.

—¿Entonces tendré mi "noche buena" maldita novia? —La pregunta fue acompañada de un suave beso en el cuello y una de sus manos recorriendo lentamente su muslo derecho, Mamori tembló de anticipación…

—Antes veremos una película y cenaremos… —murmuro Mamori mientras disfrutaba de las caricias del rubio mientras sonreía al saber que el demonio Hiruma Yoichi era su novio. Suyo y desde ese momento que se cuidaran esas malditas porristas porque si las veía rondando nuevamente a **su** novio usaría esa magnífica colección de armas oculta en el closet de la casa club en ellas… después de todo en tantos años junto a él había aprendido muchas cosas.

—Pero después de esa maldita cena espero mi postre Mamori —Después de decirlo y verla abrir los ojos sorprendida por escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios la besó nuevamente y aun entre besos murmuro —Feliz navidad maldita mujer…

Y Mamori sonrió, ese 24 de diciembre estaba resultando el mejor de su vida, Hiruma la llamo por su nombre, una sola vez, pero en él eso era algo grande, no cenaría sola en navidad y vería una película acurrucada con su novio en el sofá como siempre había soñado y lo mejor de todo ese novio era Hiruma Yoichi, y tal vez ese cálido baño no sería mala idea antes de ir a la cama... o tal vez después pensó sonrojada ante tales pensamientos.

* * *

Bien este es mi tercer Shot navideño, el primero en el fandom de Naruto, el segundo en el de BeyBlade y aquí el tercero…

No sé qué tal esta, eso depende de ustedes, como ven es corto y dulce, sin problemas y sin trama solo algo lindo para celebrar las fechas.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias por favor como regalo de navidad comenten! Para saber que no le escribo a la nada!

¡Feliz Navidad a todos los amantes de esta pareja!


End file.
